


Study Buddy

by Yesacia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesacia/pseuds/Yesacia
Summary: Finals week is coming, and with some pressure from friends, Lance seeks out some help from the class prodigy. Problem is, he's a drop out and happens to be Lance's least favorite person.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance clicked the pen in his hand absently, the motion on his knee bouncing under the metal table jiggling the who thing just a little, and while Pidge ate her ice cream and appeared to be paying it no mind, it was driving Hunk up a wall. He glanced over at Lance's paper, then back up to the Cuban's face.  
"You uh...need some help?" Lance shook his head, starting to chew on the pen tip a little, and Hunk let out a soft sigh, glad to be done with the noise. This was Pidge's pet peeve, however, and she glared over her ice cream dish.  
"Don't do that, that's so gross." Lance quit, and instead twirled the pen in his fingers. It seemed the harder he tried to concentrate on the assignment, the harder it was to achieve the task at all. He'd re-read the same question four times now. He let out a frustrated sigh, tossing his arms up in defeat, his pen flying off somewhere behind him.  
"I can't do this anymore." He shoved his hands in his pockets, one had flipping through his keys as the other messed with the pockets lining. "Man, finals week sucks." Hunk nodded, and Pidge hummed in agreement. The group had agreed to meet at the tiny ice cream shop in town to study for the finals, but it ended up just being a place they'd vent out their frustrations and attempt to help Lance get anything done. Lance had good grades, and he did know what he was talking about, but he just couldn't focus.  
"You want to eat something?" Hunk offered. "We could go inside." Lance shook his head. He knew what Hunk was doing, only trying to help, but it just seemed to make him more nervous. He wasn't sure if it'd be easier to focus out here with the people walking up and down the street and traffic, or inside with the pretty counter girl with long silvery hair and the seemingly hundreds of conflicting different smells.  
"I just need a break from it." Lance explained, and bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Pidge pulled out her phone, flicking out a text in a quick series of clicks.  
"Shiro and Keith should be here soon."  
"Oh, great, the mullet." Lance grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"Hey, he's top of the class, if anybody can help you out, it's Keith." Lance was, quite obviously, not a fan of the idea.  
"The guys still a drop out." Hunk just rolled his eyes. Lance wasn't sure why he'd agreed to letting Keith help him out. Maybe it was the way Keith never got mad or irritated at his constant need to move, though he seemed to get mad about nearly everything else. Pidge had helped him get organized, and Hunk was always there with a supportive word, but he wasn't sure he just needed more help, or if helping at all was just a futile effort in the first place. He found his mind starting to chase itself in circles again, hand drumming the table and legs bouncing again. Pidge went back to her ice cream and Hunk frowned just slightly at him, and he shoved his hands back in his pockets to mess with his keys. Hunk never said it, but he knew the noise irritated his friend. He wished he could quit, but sometimes his hands moved without him.  
As if on some cue, a black pick up pulled up in the parking lot, and all three seemed grateful to see it. Shiro stepped out of the truck, talking to Keith who was gathering something from inside. When Shiro walked up to their table he was smiling, waving, Keith tailing behind him with a bag slung over his shoulder. They sat at the small table with the others, Shiro borrowing a chair from a neighboring table as they all shifted around to squeeze the pair into their circle. Pidge grinned.  
"About time, you two!"  
"That looks good. What is it?" Shiro laughed, motioning toward her bowl.  
"It's peanut butter moose tracks." Shiro hummed a little and Pidge was beaming. "So, how's Matt? Where have you guys been?"  
"Matt's good, he wanted to come by today but with his latest project..." Pidge nodded understandingly, though just a little sad. As the two talked, Lance grumbled and tried to focus on his paper. He loved visits from Shiro, the guy was practically his idol, it was the whole reason he signed on to study cosmology and astronomy in the first place. His younger brother Keith, however, was practically a prodigy. Keith had even been able to skip grades and some prerequisite classes, and while he shared a lot of classes with Keith and thought of him as a rival, nothing made him more angry when Keith suddenly decided to drop out. He was happy he had Hunk and Pidge, aerospace engineering majors who had some overlapping classes with him, but they never really filled that little niche in Lances mind. Lance hadn't even been aware of said niche until Keith vanished from school. The thought that a drop out would be teaching him how to succeed did not sit well with Lance, especially when that drop out was that always one-step-ahead hot-headed Keith. He glared out the corner of his eyes, Keith seeming to pay him no mind. He was in a tighter black shirt and jeans that looked like they'd lost a fight with a chain saw. His fingerless gloved hand kept toying with the cord around his neck, the round pewter pendant shifting from side to side. There was no way he was going to concentrate on his work with Keith being so annoying.  
He hadn't even noticed anyone talking to him until Hunk lightly kicked him under the table. He jumped just slightly and looked to Shiro, who was looking at his paper.  
"...I mean, you have everything right, why do you need the help? You're doing great." Lance let out a chipper hum and nodded.  
"Yeah, I know- Just Hunk and Pidge think I have focus problems." Shiro nodded understandingly.  
"Oh, Keith could help a lot with that." Lance's mouth flat lined and he let out a soft groan. Of course, now that his idol Shiro had agreed, he almost had to do it.  
"I bet he could." He mumbled under his breath, looking back down at his paper and resting his chin on his hand. Shiro didn't seem to hear him, and Lance grabbed another pen from his pencil case. After a few moments, the noises blurring together as he lost his focus in trying to focus, Keith's voice cut through.  
"Probably not the best place to study." Keith shrugged as Lance glared up at him.  
"Well this is our place." Lance motioned to Hunk and Pidge.  
"Well, that's fine, but it's not the best place to study." Keith seemed more confused than anything, like Lance wasn't getting it. The Cuban boy bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. "I mean why don't you study at the dorms, or in the library?"  
"The library doesn't have moose tracks." Pidge rolled her eyes.  
"Well, Pidge, you don't really need to study..." Hunk frowned, but then went wide eyed and nervously smiled at Lance, who looked just a touch hurt even though he knew it was true. "I mean Lance and I both- us two, both, need to study. A lot."  
"Yeah, not everybody is some big headed science wiz that skipped a bunch of grades and end up the youngest student at Garrison." Lance teased, and Pidge just shrugged, going back to her ice cream.  
"Well, why don't you give it a shot, Lance?" Shiro offered. "Keith has tons of notes at his house too, maybe you could go over some weekend." Neither Keith nor Lance seemed happy at all to hear that, but Shiro's confident and comforting smile made Lance let out an aggravated sigh.  
"Fine, but just for the finals." Keith whipped his head around to look at Lance, not happy to hear that either.  
"Great! He has lots of my old text books and some of my notes too, you can use them if it will help. What do you say Keith?" Shiro looked to his brother, who shook his head sharply, hair whipping from side to side violently.  
"I work- I'm busy-"  
"How about Friday? You don't work Friday." Shiro cut him off, and it took Keith a moment to reply.  
"Yeah, but I might have plans-"  
"Oh, nothing important though." Shiro brushed him off and turned to Lance, ignoring his brothers protesting. "I think after class you should go over, Lance. Are you free Friday? I'll text you his address." Lance blinked, not really having any time to reply.  
"I don't want him in my house!" Keith blurted out, voice cracking.  
"Yeah, well I don't want to be there either." Lance grumbled, crossing his arms. Shiro was already texting him the address. "But if it's what Shiro thinks..."  
"I think it's a good idea." Pidge chimed in. "Keith really knows his stuff, and Shiro's notes are sure to have lots of helpful information from his classes." She mumbled something about her wanting to see them too, and Hunk nodded, turning to Keith.  
"Well maybe we could gather up with them at the library some other weekend? Ten we can all go over the notes." Keith seemed a little apprehensive, but also a little relieved.  
"If it keeps you out of my house..."  
"Oh no, I already sent Lance your address." Shiro's mouth twitched at the corner, just a little. "Friday you can help Lance. One on one should be easier for him to focus. You can meet the others some other weekend. Then maybe you could one on one with the other two later. It'll be nice to be with your friends." Shiro seemed to emphasize 'friends', but Keith grumbled something about them not being his friends. A firm pat on his shoulder from his brother seemed to settle the matter.  
"That hurt, Shi-"  
"It's not far from Campus, either," Shiro continued. "You could probably walk if you wanted to." When Lance didn't seem convinced, Pidge spoke up.  
"Well, Shiro did graduate with record high grades and is kind of a big name in the astronomical field." Pidge motioned to Keith. "And Keith was top of the class before he left. It's a good opportunity."  
"Just one time won't be too bad, and even if you learn one thing, it won't be a waste." Hunk offered, and Lance sighed.  
"Alright, alright. I'll go." He grumbled, packing up his things. "But I got to get back, it's late." Hunk blinked, and stuck a thumb behind him to point at the ice cream store.  
"You sure? You always visit with Allura..." Lance turned around and grabbed his pen off the ground that he'd thrown earlier. "I mean...It's not even four thirty and you didn't even get your ice-"  
"I'm tired, ok?" Lance grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way to his blue sports car.  
"D-Don't park in the left driveway! It's not mine!" Keith yelled after him, voice cracking. He was not happy about this, and neither was Lance. He was a ball of mixed nerves and he couldn't help but feel the whole group had pitched in to gang up on him for this. Shiro was the best though, and if Lance wanted to be the best, he should follow his advice, right? Even if it meant going to that stubborn mullet's house. He glanced back at the table as he put on his seat belt. The whole table seemed to be laughing, having a good time, until Keith leapt from his seat, red faced, storming off to the truck. What had they done to piss him off now? Probably nothing, any small thing would set the guy off. Lance sighed. Was he really going to go to this ticking time bombs house? Alone? He rolled his eyes as he started the engine, and mumbled under his breath.  
"Why me, God?"


	2. Keith's House

Sitting in his car and making sure he had everything, he frowned at how quickly Friday had come. One of his cousins was talking away on the phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear, and he let out an aggravated sigh.  
"Yeah, I know but I don't care. Anton, look I've got a lot going one right now-" His cousin yammered away, faster this time, talking about an issue in school he'd brought on himself. "Well maybe if you weren't so cocky you- Listen, I just got out of class and I have to go." He rolled his eyes. "¡Me resbala, Anton! ¡Tu maletín! I have to go, I have to be at Keith's house in-" His cousin gasped, yelling on the other line. "Yes, that Keith." More yelling on the line as he dug around his glove box for his sunglasses. He checked his look in the mirror, but nearly slapped them off his own face as he jumped when his cousin started to yell for his mother. "Hey! Don't bring Mamá into this I-" He let out a sigh as a woman cooed his name loudly on the phone. "Hola Mami." His mother chittered something quickly and he spoke a bit louder for the other woman in the background. "¡Hola Tia!" He checked himself out in the mirror, readjusting his sunglasses again as the women carried on with his cousin, and it sounded like a couple other people as well. He ran a hand through his hair a few times, smiling and waving as Hunk and Pidge came down the campus steps. They waved back. Anton said something about Keith being the girly one, and how maybe he'd be Lances next girlfriend. "Hey! Mantén tu latón con tapa." This seemed to really stir the hen house, and he frowned as he attempted to punch in Keith's address to his GPS. Honestly, Keith was the least girly person he knew, but his cousins had seen a picture of him in a year book once and stuck to the idea because of his longer hair. He dropped his GPS when his mother said 'Keith' was a weird name for a girlfriend. "No, Mamá! He's a man!" He shook his head as his mother and Aunt went back and forth saying it wouldn't be the first boyfriend. Pidge folded her arms and rested her chin on the window frame, Hunk standing nearby and pointing at his ear, mouthing 'mom?' Lance nodded, leaning the phone to him as he fished for his GPS off the floor.  
"Hola, Mami!" He said loudly, leaning to the phone. His aunt and mother cooed and chittered at the sound of his voice.  
"Yes, that's Hunk...He's been taking spanish with me. Yes he's fine...yeah, he's studying too. I dunno, maybe next break?" His mother snapped at him loudly and he glanced to Hunk. "She wants to know when you'll visit next."  
"Maybe next break?"  
"He says maybe next break...yes I asked- yes Mami, I asked." He nodded, humming and agreeing to everything she said. "Ok, Ma- ok. Ok Mami, I love you, ¡Te amo, Tía! Ok. Ugh, si, si, si. Ok, adiós, Mami. Yes, I love you too. Bye-bye. Adiós Mami." He hung up the phone and sighed, tired already.  
"Aw, how cute..." Pidge gave him and impish grin and he glared at her.  
"Shut up, Pidge."  
"So you going to Keith's?" Lance nodded.  
"I don't get why you guys are being so pushy with this." Hunk looked away, and Lance was immediately suspicious.  
"Because we want you to pass your finals, numbskull." Pidge scoffed, standing upright. "You better get going, or you'll be late."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." He turned the engine and watched Pidge walked with Hunk to his 'bumblebee' yellow car, an old 1969 Chevrolet Camaro he helped refurbish as a practice project. If anybody knew cars, it was Hunk. Lance, not so much. He did know that Hunk's was a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, for certain, because he'd heard 1969 Chevrolet Camaro enough times that it was branded into the side of his brain. Thinking of his brain made his head hurt. It's been a long day in class, and while the calls from his family always made him happy, today they just made him anxious. It was bad enough he felt like a wreck from this whole Keith thing. He pulled out of the parking lot, waving to Hunk and Pidge as the car passed him on the road, honking the horn. He smiled with the honk they gave him in reply. The drive was surprisingly quiet, maybe the fact everyone was headed to the dorms or into town while he was headed a different way, but he was glad for the quiet. He took a few deep breaths in the quiet of his car, glad for the rest. He hated the quiet, usually, but right now? It felt so good. He leaned back into his seat, rubbing his shoulders into it a little, the small ridges of the ocean wave design on his seat cover rubbing into his loose white tee soothingly. He'd remembered his books and notes, right? He wondered, glancing in the passenger seat to his bag. Yeah, he remembered. Hadn't he? He groaned, leaning over and trying to watch the road, his GPS, and look in his bag at the same time.  
He did have it. He smiled, but after a short time...  
He wondered, was he sure he saw everything?  
He let out an angry grumble and checked again. Yes, he definitely had it. He wasn't so sure what he was all nervous about. His GPS signaled he should be arriving, and he glanced up. Hadn't Keith said something about the driveways? He frowned, not remembering, but parked behind the one with a very familiar stark red motorcycle in it. It was weird, he thought with how Keith babied that thing he'd have it covered or in his garage or something.  
He cut the engine and grabbed his bag, sighing, glancing around the house. It was kind of nice, small, simple off white with a kind of tan shutters. Next to the garage was a tool box that looked like somebody had been digging around in it recently, and he figured that explained the bike. He got out of the car and walked up the the house, thinking maybe Keith should mow his lawn, it wasn't that tall, but tall enough to be noticeable compared to the other houses. At the door he bit the inside on his cheek, bouncing a little, humming a nervous tune. Did he knock? There were two doors, so he'd have to open the screen door to knock properly. There was a doorbell. Did he ring? But what if it didn't work? He sighed, hand hovering over the button, and touched it. He could hear the chime in the house, and he waited.  
"This is stupid." He mumbled to himself, rocking on his heels. He glanced over at the neighbor, an older man leaving his house, door creaking. He looked at Lance curiously, and he locked his eyes to the ground. "Geeze, Keith." He glanced at his watch, hitting the bell again. Almost instantly the door opened, and Keith was glaring at him.  
"Oh. It's you." He flicked a notch on the screen door handle and pushed it open.  
"You lock your screen door?"  
"Don't you lock up your house?"  
"I live at the dorms."  
"Oh." Keith opened the door, but didn't really move to let him in. Lance started to rock on his heels a little, nervousness bubbling up in his chest worse than before in the awkward quiet.  
"We...were still on for today, right?" Keith nodded.  
"I guess." Keith didn't move.  
"So...are we-"  
"Give me a minute." With that the door slammed in Lance's face abruptly, and he raised a brow. He leaned back a little to glance in the window Keith rushed by. There was some moving inside, shuffling. A loud bang made lance flinch.  
"Uh...Keith!?" He called, and more shuffling indicated the guy hadn't died at least. Lance glanced at his watch. "Keith!? Hey Keith, should I just come back later or-" The door swung open so suddenly Lance jumped back and almost fell into the sidewalk. "Jeeze, Keith." Lance crossed his arms. Keith was a little flushed, but moved aside this time.  
"Come on, then." He said, a little breathy like he'd been running. Lance shook his head, rolling his eyes as he walked passed.  
It was Keith's house for sure. He was standing in a living room with a futon folded up into a couch that looked like it'd seen better days. A coffee table that looked handed down didn't match the fresh new computer desk in the corner, but it had a folding lawn chair for a seat. The whole place didn't match up at all, the desk and table covered in clutter, a pile of laundry on one side of the futon. A tall tower seemed to hold a dozen different smaller computer parts inside, Lance was pretty sure those were called servers. Keith ushered him out of the door way and down a small hallway to a tiny kitchen, grabbing the folding chair on his way. Keith motioned to a chair at the table, and Lance was almost afraid to sit down. Keith popped open the chair and sat down across from him. The room honestly looked-and smelled- like it was just cleaned.  
"So." Keith nodded, motioning to Lance's bag.  
"Is that pine sol?" Lance sniffed, a little worried the guy hadn't rinsed things down enough and they might end up sick on fumes. Keith didn't seem amused.  
"Your finals?" He grumbled, and Lance nodded, almost hearing his mother's voice scolding him for being rude.  
"Uh- yeah." He dug around in his bag, pulling out his books. He didn't like how the table wobbled. He made a soft nervous sound without meaning to, and it seemed to really piss Keith off. He crossed his arms and glared.  
"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Not really." He muttered, laughing a little and shaking his head. "But the guys seem to think-"  
"Well, just leave then!" Keith snapped, voice cracking a little and throwing his hands up. Lance looked up at him to argue, but when he saw the hurt on the other man's face, he bit the inside his cheek and frowned.  
"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, opening one of his books. Keith didn't say anything, and it was quiet a while as Lance went through the pages, trying to figure out where to start. He felt his foot start to tap, the quiet uncomfortable. The table started to wiggle too much for his liking and he tried to stop, body wiggling a little to a song neither of them heard. He was flipping back and forth in the pages, but it was like the words were blurring together. He nearly jumped when Keith put a hand on the book, stopping the incessant page flipping.   
"Doing that won't help your focus." Lance let out a frustrated breath.  
"Bet you have all the answers, don't you, drop out?" Keith scowled at him, but continued, taking his book.  
"You're trying to get everything at once, why don't you break it up first? What are you having problems with?" Lance shrugged, watching Keith carefully flip through his notes, eyes meticulously searching for something.   
"I don't know, I'm mean not really anything...I just want to make sure I pass the finals." Keith hummed thoughtfully.  
"You know, Shiro said you might need help in your physics, Pidge told Matt you didn't do as well on your last test." Keith mumbled, pausing on some notes and paying them particular attention. "You took a lot of notes on it. So there must have been a lot you wanted to remember."  
"Well, I mean..." Lance shrugged a little, not sure how to reply, a bit embarrassed that Keith knew about his last test and very embarrassed people were talking about him. Keith just nodded, then folded his notebook around to focus on one page.  
"You have a lot on magnetohydrodynamics. I suppose we can start there."  
"Maneto hydra who?" Lance blinked. "Isn't that an X-Man?" Keith almost smiled, rolling his eyes and standing.  
"Magnetohydrodynamics. Let me get Shiro's notes." As he made his way out of the room, Lance looked over his notes. It was a lot easier to focus on just one thing, and he did have a little trouble with his last test. His eyes wandered to the spot on Keith's side of the table where wood had been chipped out. Then up to the window. The street wasn't too busy, it was a pretty quiet little part of town. The elderly woman across the street was getting her mail, and a ticking sound caught his attention. He glanced over to the other side of the room, leaning a little to the old clock on the wall. Keith grumbled, tapping it with one hand while his other was full of books. The ticking stopped, but he didn't like the look of those books.  
"That's a lot."  
"Yeah, some are mine." Keith shrugged, flipping through the pages.  
"So...Maneto-"  
"Magneto. Hydro. Dynamics. If you break it up that way, is it easier?" Lance frowned, thinking a minute.  
"Maneto-"  
"Magneto."  
"Magneto...Hydro...Magneto, Hydro dynamics." Keith smiled a little, nodding. Lance smiled himself, mouthing the word a few times to get a better feel of the words.  
"Magnetohydrodynamics is...well, it's basically when you study the magnetic fields of fluids that conduct electricity, like liquid metals and salt water." He handed Lance a book with Shiro's big loopy writing on it. It had the word broken up, a picture of a magnet under Magneto, wavy lines under hydro. It looked like a kid drew it, and Lance snickered a little, until he saw the slew of formulas under the words. Lance took the book and his jaw dropped. Little footnotes said things like 'Lorentz force' and 'Ampere's Law'. They were vaguely familiar, but he didn't quite remember them. Is that why he almost flunked his last test?   
"Oh man..." The worry in his voice must have been obvious, because Keith laughed. Lance glared at him, setting the book down and crossing his arms. "What's so funny, mullet?" Keith frowned, his own arms crossed. What, was Keith mocking him again?  
"Why do you always have to do that? My name is-"  
"Why do you always have to look down on people?"  
"No one is doing that, Lance." He looked to Lance's hand, which had taken to picking at the hem on his sleeve. "You're going to pull your stitching."  
"So what!?" He snapped, hands thrown up in the air. "Why do you care?" Keith frowned, but didn't reply before he stood up and left the room. "Now where are you going?" Keith didn't reply, and Lance sighed, fuming. "Thinks he's such hot shit. ¿Te crees la ultima coca-cola del desierto?" He grumbled to himself, slinking back in the chair until he heard a creak that nearly made him jump. He was convinced the chair was going to snap. He grumbled again, checking his watch. He could smell the pine-sol again. He supposed Keith probably did a lot to accommodate him. He waited a bit longer, and frowned. Maybe he should just show himself the door. He glanced at Shiro's notes again, wondering if he could just take them. He'd give them back. He decided against it and opened his bag again to pack up his things.  
"You going?" Lance nearly jumped, turning to see Keith in the doorway with a box in his hands.  
"i thought..." Keith tilted his head a little, and it was like nothing had happened. "What you got there?" Keith looked down to the box, surprised, like he didn't know it was there.  
"Oh, this?" Keith and Lance sat quietly a minute before Lance nodded a little awkwardly.  
"Yeah." Keith made his way to the table, opening the lid and pulling out an array of what looked like children's toys. "Uh..." Lance looked at him a little strangely."  
"Hear me out." Keith said quickly, picking up a couple of things and handing them to Lance. "Try these." Lance looked in the boys hands and frowned.  
"Is that...one of those quarter machine caterpillars?" Keith went a little pink.   
"Well I- I keep it in my pocket, the spikes kind of...I don't know. It's better than jangling your keys." He started to get frustrated, but Lance finally took the things he handed him.  
"Oh, fidget spinner." Lance kind of smiled, he'd not seen one so small before. It was only a little bigger than a quarter. "So...why do you have all this stuff?" He picked through the items as Keith let out an aggravated sigh.  
"I don't know, Shiro buys them. They help when I can't...deal with it." Keith thumped back in his chair, seemingly unfazed by the shrill yelp the chair squeaked out. Lance glanced back down at the things in his hand, one hand had already taken to the spinner. He picked up a ring and laughed.  
"You proposing, Keith?" Keith went as bright red as the ring and snatched it out of his hand.  
"It spins." He slipped in on his ring finger and spun it with his thumb, the animal design on it seemed to be running. It seemed to calm him down, just like the spinner in Lance's hand.   
"Huh." Lance frowned, recalling his mother buying something similar to him and his sister. "Oh, my Mami bought some of these for me and my sister." He blinked, looking up to Keith. "You have ADHD?" Keith shook his head.  
"No, I'm Autistic." He took off the ring and handed it to Lance. "He calls them Stim Toys. It helped me during my tests. That's why Shiro thought it would help."  
"Wow. He knows everything..." Keith didn't seem pleased by the statement, but didn't say anything. "These notes are good too." Lance smiled, the notes seeming to make at least a little more sense now that he didn't have to focus on everything while fighting his constant fidgeting. He flicked through a couple pages, humming a little tune before Keith stopped him.  
"I'm tired, can we do this later?" Lance blinked, staring up at him.  
"We just got started."  
"I know I- I'm just tired." Keith didn't look too good.  
"Uh...okay... maybe...tomorrow?"  
"You want to come back?" Keith raised an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah, I mean Shiro has a lot of good information here. It actually makes a lot of sense, too, once you get to-"  
"I guess. Just not too early in the morning." Keith stood up, gathering Shiro's notes. Lance nodded.  
"Sure I mean- yeah, I can come by at like...noon? I can bring us lunch, you know, for helping me out." Keith's reply was a simple grunt. Lance packed his things as Keith left the room. He swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door. Keith waved from a distance, probably one of the most awkward farewells Lance had ever had part in.  
"Bye."  
"Bye Keith, see you tomorrow. Thanks, again!" He waved back, making his way out the door. Keith really didn't do much after. He sat in his car and started the engine, as awkward as the ending was, he found himself not entirely hating his visit. He wasn't entirely dreading coming back either.


End file.
